The present invention relates to a locking arrangement and more particularly relates to a locking arrangement suitable for use in a motor vehicle where the locking arrangement may be subject to acceleration and deceleration. The locking arrangement of the invention is intended to be such that if subjected to acceleration or deceleration, the locking arrangement will not inadvertently release.
It has been proposed previously to provide a locking arrangement for use in a seat belt buckle (which is a component intended for use in a motor vehicle which may be subject to acceleration or deceleration) which is designed so that the buckle will not inadvertently release when subjected to acceleration or deceleration. One example of such a locking arrangement is shown in GB-A2202264 where the buckle is provided with a pivoted control lever and a pivoted locking element. In this buckle, however, when the control lever is actuated the locking element is positively moved out of its locking position, and the locking element itself is "self-locking". This leads to high forces being required to open the buckle.